Trinity Part II
''Trinity P2 First Age'' Over the billions of untold years the stones power over the fallen degrades and his energies are awoken. Diavolos experiments his psychic powers and damns the local indigenous creatures of sanctuary these creatures are to be known as the first Demonic forms. The fallen energies I able to transform the creatures into powerful beasts. The Arch Angels were able to quell this up roar but not ease. Diavolos contemplates the power of one of the Arches under his trinit control if a simple beast was able to be such a challenge. Diavolos spent many years whispering from this tomb in the temple to the weakest of will Arches tell he found one whose soul was scared and open. Deamonrael a General heard the whispers and communed with the great Fallen. By communicating he allowed him to taint his soul and over time twisted the general into his own. Much like the queen Diavolos use his puppet is a political tool causing doubt in the ranks of the arches with each Arch that fell and fallen angel rose. Deamonrael soon took control of an outlying outpost near the Tyris-Amen with plans of freeing his new master. After the first conflicts of the arch civil war the fallen arches were renounced “Demons” children of the tainted Deamonrael these fallen Arch Angels fought with such a lust and underlying power it upset the balance. The Demons wings withered from sin their skins darkened with hate their eyes burned with bloodlust and their very bone tore through their flesh egger to carve into the Arches bodies. Tyrael reacted as best he could sending his men to stop the approaching horde of fallen and asking his 3 greatest generals to guard him while he seek aid from God. TiMe and time again the Demon horde grew as it cut through and tainted the arch angel’s souls. As the reached the flouting temple the Demonic general Deamonrael force the fortress to the ground with his new dark resources as the closer he got to the soul stone the stronger his connection with he fallen trinity became. God told Tyrael that he could not just send his angels to help him that he would have to hold a council meeting. Tyrael stormed back to his besieged temple and started right away at forging a new realm in which he would cast the stone and seal forever. As Tyrael worked Daemon entered the temples outer halls and was meet by the grand 3 Arch Angels who had been blessed with Tyrael’s greatest gifts. Auriel, Ithrael and Hadriel stood in the way of Tyrael’s inner chamber. Deamonrael engaged his former superiors. As they fought Tyrael worked on his new realm and the forces around the temple clashed. As Diavolos devoured more and more souls he grew stronger and the Demons under his control gave him much needed nourishment, thus his power grew at an exponential rate far faster then when he had tried to consume the forerunners souls single handedly. Tyrael was aware of the fallen power rising and new that his last and greatest followers were no match against Deamonrael alone. Before the rushed realm could be finished Tyrael hears the sound of one of his arch’s cry out in final pain. Tyrael decides to leave the stone in the summoning circle and finish Deamonrael him self as he walks toward the chamber doors they blow open with Hadriel’s remains as Auriel and Ithrael are weak. Tyrael revokes Deamonraels Angelic sir name. Deamon accepts the lost of title and insist that Rael’s or Riel’s are about to become a thing of he past. As the three fight its very back and forth as Tyrael had drained him self with the portal to his new realm. Demons and Arch Angels fight all around the main chambers their conflicts heard through the ethereal walls. As the light is about to be extinguished a divine light strikes the grounds from the skies as the millions of legions of angels rush forth to aid their Arch allies. As the tied beings to turn Deamon starts fighting desperately as time runs out. Due to the damage caused to the main chamber the outer and part of the inner walls fall. through the chaos Daemon rushes toward the summoning circle and Diavolos joins Daemon by having him pick up the stone and stab it into his own chest. Diavolos is the daemon king the restored trinity completes the summon and runs through the portal. The forces of light push the demons back and run the most of them down. Tyrael, Auriel and Ithrael rise from under the rubble to see the new Daemon king walk through the portal and they rush toward it but only Tyrael is able to make it through. Sanctuary is won by the light but at a heavy cost the only remaining arch Angels left is the last Generals in Honor of their race’s great loss they change their names. Auriel is reborn as Gabriel Jabriae the Arch Angel of Truth and Ithrael was Reborn as Michael Eli the Arch Angel Commander of the Army of Heaven. Tyrael appears in the primordial molten core of the unfinished realm. The time difference must had been great because Daivolos had already constructed a Black citadel in the under the portal. Burning demons with the tainted souls he had collected and forging a new army. Tyrael turned back but before he could pass through the portal Diavolos closed it. Instead of letting the fallen trinity corrupt him Tyrael leaped with his last bit of energies to the middle realm. Feeling very foreign and weak in this new world Tyrael kept to the shadows and sought out a new Herodim. But the children of old had long forgot nor believed in such tails as gods and demons or this dark lord Diablo or what ever the old ones called him. Michael reestablish order and defenses by enlisting the angelic warrior around knowing Diavolos would return stronger then ever and with out Tyrael they would stand no chance so together they closed the portal but before they could Demon hordes poured through eh battle of light and dark clashed again. Tyrael Found a familiar soul. A man by the name of Dacared Cain. Tyrael told this man of his story and the Herodim. Cain did not believe him at first but as he noticed the land felt cold and the people short tempered as a final act as proof Tyrael showed Cain his true form. Cain became a holy man and preached the second coming of the dark lord and the need of an army to stop him but to no avail. Cain the Tyrael wonder region to region in this new Eden as the lands had move quite a bit since the Trinits time here with the Herodim of old. Along their travels they meet Dark Elf rouge by the name of Kairo. At first he only sough to hide from the law but in time grew to trust and like his friends next to join this guild was a Human warrior by the name Jiang Jun. his honor bound samurai wished to reunite his warring lands and sought the artifacts that would come from traveling guild to rule is warring people. The next two were found in the harsh orc lands both were of orc blood but one of them was a forsaken. The living Orc went by Thralls and the undead by Ghro. Thrall Joined to bring honor back to his clan and Ghro join to one day tap the powers of this trinity. The last two of this new Herodim were brothers of an Ancient forerunner guardianship. His was their duty to support Tyrael and awaited his return but unfortunately a new Herodim was not form from their faction due to a huge war. The Sin war raged the Arch saw only one way to stop the infinite waves of demons is by destroying the portal. The arches joined forces with the angels in one last bloody push to take back the temple and bring down the now demonic gate. Gabriel cut down the forces guarding the gateway as Michael focused his holy will into his tri bladed spear and throws it at the gateways unholy ripple. As the spear brakes though the unholy runes it begins to crumple and implode. The Arch Angels take to the skis as the angels retreat as the temples implodes then explodes. The new Herodim practices and hones their skills preparing for an unholy invasion that is prophesies. The Noss brothers fight unbelievably in battle working together as one. God see’s it fight to lock Sanctuary down and retract his forces. The Arch’s are offered a place in Heaven but they refused and will watch over Eve and await their leader. “Diablo” the demon king watched as his gateway was destroyed. If being captured had taught him anything it was patients. Diablo used his dark whispers to call out 7 powerful mages and magic users to conger and summon him his new Soul Infecting Nourishment had grown patients and the weak minded mortals of Eden didn’t stand a chance against the call of his sin. The magi became invokers and started their dark summon. This new portal to the lower molten plane was far easier to open the to unlock the old hearth. The Herodim noticed as the land grew sick and the sky dark people rioted over the simplest things. Ghro and Cain were able to locate the source of the fel magic and traveled far to the east. After many small skirmishes and side campaigns the new Herodim found them selves on the boarder of a dark magi shrine. THe Herodim worked their way to the upper top chambers to the origin of the source and their they found the 7 summoners and their leader. Du Cain. Decard Cain was shocked that his brother had survived the storm but the sight of his corrupt brother took his spirit out of the fight one by the 7 summoners defended their leader with their demonic magic but it was not enough to stop the Herodim. At last it came to the 7 Herodim vs. Du Cain. This unholy prophet was no fool or novis. It took every thing the Herodim had to stop him but has he was slain he tainted the elder Noss brother with sin and damned both their souls to the dark lord. Young Noss was furious and picked up his brother’s blade while decard Cain prayed for his brother he and Tyrael with Ghro’s help summoned a portal to the lower molten planes the magi tower filled with demonic magi and necros and summons of the horridness nightmares Thrall Kairo Jiang Young Noss held the doors with their battlefield might but slowly they lost ground while Noss wielded both blades with deadly accuracy during his blood lust every enemy he cut down two would take their place. But before the fel warriors could surround the remaining Herodim Ghro teleported them to a plateau far west from the tower which they had past earlier and he had left a transit rune on. As they rested while Cain read his brother’s writings noss was filled sorrow and vengeance. As Eden gradually turn to normal the Herodim magi opened a portal with a white seal allowing only passage of those true of heart. As the portal was finishing Diablo took possession of Kairo Jiang and Ghro through Du cains sin tomb. The 3 possessed murdered thrall and turned on decard but was stopped by the destruction of du cains book. With the spell broken the Herodim mourned over their second lose. After a traditional orc burial by Ghro the Herodim entered the portal.